Intoxicating
by Alucard354565
Summary: "Why save me?" "What do you mean?" "You caused my parents deaths, so why save me?" "I need you. As a bargaining chip for my freedom." "What about the way you feel about me? Will you still send me to him?" "I never said I'd 'officially' hand you over." Katherine kidnaps Elena to get her freedom but what happens when she begins falling for her? Kelena pairing. AU based. No Klaus.
1. How We Met

**A/N: My friend and I own the OC. We also own what is going to happen in this story. Begins before the start of Season 1. Elena's p.o.v. Majorly AU.  
**

* * *

"Hey, the party wasn't that great. Could you come pick me up?" I ask my parents through the phone.

_"Sure sweety, we'll be there soon." _Mom says, hanging up the phone

I sigh and put my phone back into my pocket.

"I'm guessing the party wasn't fun?" A feminine voice says behind me.

I turn around and froze. A woman who looked exactly like me, except for the curls in her hair and her outfit, stood 2 feet away.

"Looking at you from up close is very different than seeing you from afar...I'm Katherine." She says.

"I'm Elena. H-How do we look exactly alike?" I ask.

"You will know soon enough." Katherine says.

"What do you mean?" I ask, slightly confused.

"You will forget who I am and the conversation we just had." Katherine says.

I blink and look around. Why am I facing the party? I shake my head just as a car horn beeps signaling that my parents were here. I get into the car and stare out the window as we go back home. Dad and Mom talk about stuff that I thought to be boring so I put in my earphones and play "Dark in My Imagination". I look out the front window as we go over the bridge. A woman stood in the way and I yell to my dad "Watch out!" He steers the wheel and we go over the bridge. My head hits the back of my seat and then everything goes black.

* * *

I groan as I open my eyes to where a woman, whom was fuzzy, is above me. I felt the ground below me. I look to my right where the river was with my parent's half-sunken car was. I try sitting up but the fuzzy woman pushes me back down.

"You hit your head pretty hard. Best you rest awhile." She says.

I nod and look back at the car. Tears ran down my cheek as realization of what had happened dawned on me. I muffle my cries, not wanting the woman to hear me cry. I close my eyes and try to rest. I felt hands around me as the woman picks me up bridal style and places me in the seat of a car whilst buckling the seat belt. I keep my eyes closed as I felt myself falling asleep. Before I truly fell asleep I heard the ringing of her bag as she searches for her keys.

Finding her keys, the car starts and the woman says:

"Freedom, Here I come." She says.

She drives and I fall asleep with one thought on my mind:

_What did she mean?_

**First Vampire Diaries so as I ask with every new story, Should I continue this? Review!  
**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	2. Elena is Annoying

**A/N: My friend and I own the OC. We also own what is going to happen in this story. Katherine's p.o.v. Majorly AU.  
**

* * *

"Hey, I got her. Remember our deal?" I ask the man on the other end.

"Yeah, you'll get your freedom, just deliver." The man says, hanging up.

I put my phone back into my jacket pocket and start the car up. Elena was asleep so I figured she wouldn't have heard that. I drive out of Mystic Falls just as ambulance arrives. I look in rear-view mirror to check that no one followed us and no one was there. Elena mumbles her parents' name and I roll my eyes. _Humans_. I focus on the road and heard Elena rustling.

"Wait. Where am I?! Who are you?!" Elena says, fully awake.

I keep my eyes on the road, "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Elena yells.

I glance at her for a few seconds before rolling my eyes again, "Wait...where are my parents?" Elena asks and then begins crying.

"They died in a car accident. I got you out of there." I say.

"Why didn't you save my parents?!" Elena yells.

"They were already long gone when I reached the car." I say, emotionless.

Elena sits back against her seat and leans her head against the window as tears fall down her face. I check the time, it was nearly 1 am, "Get some sleep." I say and she nods, closing her eyes.

I crack my neck as we exit Virginia.

* * *

(3 days later, Location: San Jose, CA)

"You never answered my question." Elena asks.

"What is there to answer?" I say, sitting down on the hotel bed.

"Where are we going?" Elena asks, setting her stuff down on the other bed.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow we are leaving again." I say.

"Fine, but I'm taking a shower." Elena says, going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Over the last few days, we spent getting stuff for Elena so she could be more comfortable. I just really think she did it to get her parents deaths off her mind. And yet for some reason I feel pity for her. All she has been asking was where we would be going and it's getting quite annoying. I get up, write a note saying that I'm going out, and walk out the door. I sniff the air and look for a particular handsome man that was at the hotel's front desk. I grin when I see him going to his car.

Using my speed, I was behind him in a mere amount of minutes. He turns around, about to say something when I say, compelling him "You will not scream. You will enjoy what is going to be done to you. When I am finished, say you were attacked my a rabid animal." He nods.

I grab his head, leaning it to the side and sank my teeth into his neck. He whimpers at the pain whilst I moan at the taste of his warm, fresh blood flowing down my throat. When I felt his heart weaken, I pull away, reluctantly, and tell him to forget this but to do what I said. He does and goes back to the front desk, forgetting what he was going to do at his car. I wipe the small drop of blood off my mouth and walk back to the room where Elena sat, dressed in a white tank top and blue sweatpants, on her bed. I close the door and get my clothes plus a few other stuff before going into the bathroom for a shower.

I heard Elena flipping through the channels on the tv whilst I wash my hair. After I finish, I turn off the water, get out, dry myself off, and get dressed in sort of the same thing as Elena except I had black shorts on. I brush my hair and then teeth before shutting off the light and going into the dark room where Elena had turned off the light and gone to sleep. I lay in the other bed, trying to ignore my growing hunger for her blood. I close my eyes, letting sleep overtake me, even though I didn't need to sleep as much as humans do but who cares. At least it kept me from drinking off of Elena.

Cyrus would not have liked that. Probably would have ripped my head off by the time we reach Seattle. He needs his precious doppelganger to resurrect his love.

(Morning)

I open my eyes and sit up as I smelt fresh blood. I quickly run to the bathroom where Elena had a razor in one hand and her wrist cut. Her heart was slowly beating. I growl "Stupid human..." and went to her side, bit into my wrist, and force fed her my blood. The wounds heal but she was still unconscious so I pick her up, wash the blood off her hands and arm, and put her on the bed. I sigh, going into the bathroom to clean up the blood on the bathtub and ground before getting dressed into skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that ironically says 'Bite Me', and finally my jacket. My phone rings so I go outside after checking that Elena looked like she was still sleeping in the hotel bed.

"What now, Cyrus?" I say, answering the call.

"Who's Cyrus? Is he another one of your fuck buddies?" An all-too-familiar voice says.

"Damon...What a surprise. How did you happen to get this number?" I say, leaning against a pole.

"Oh, a little birdy gave it to me. I believe his name is, or was, David." Damon says.

"You think that I care for a vampire I made just to distract you and your brother from coming after me?" I ask, chuckling.

"Wait...you don't?" Damon says, surprised.

"No, I don't. And if you think you can find out where I'm headed, think again. Little David just so happens to have a little surprise I had a witch plant in him. Hope you like it. It was meant for you." I say, hanging up as a loud *boom!* was heard over the phone.

I chuckle, going back into the room as Elena awoke. She looks at her wrist in confusion, thinking she would have awoken with a cut there but alas there was none. I grab my things, put on my shoes, open the door, put my stuff inside my car, and wait for Elena to get dressed, grab her stuff, get her shoes, and put her stuff into the car. I grab the room key and go into the hotel's office, placing the key on the manager's desk. I laugh a bit at the scarf around his neck as I walk outside.

I get into the car, starting it up and I drive onto the freeway and out of San Jose, "Can I ask another question?" Elena asks.

"What is it this time?" I say, slightly sounding bored.

"How do we look alike?"

**What do you think? Did I do good with Katherine's p.o.v? Anyways, review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	3. There's a Year ahead of us

**A/N: My friend and I own the OC. We also own what is going to happen in this story. Elena's p.o.v. Majorly AU.  
**

* * *

I hate her. She's still ignoring me every time I ask how we look alike. It's not a big deal, is it? I sigh once again, noticing Katherine getting off the exit that said 'Seattle'. Why are we in Seattle? My phone hums as Caroline sends me another text. I check it. 'Where are you Elena?! Jeremy is worried sick about you!' I text back that I'm okay and that I am out of town.

"We're here." Katherine says, stopping the car in front of a house in the middle of nowhere.

"Why are we here?" I ask, getting out of the car and stretching.

"We're going to be here for a few days." Katherine says.

She sounds suspicious but I ignore it, grabbing my bags as Katherine does the same and unlocks the house. I look around. A couch sat in the living room, a large widescreen tv in front of it a couple inches away, a backdoor leading to an outside pool and hot tub, a bar for cooking on one side and sitting on the other, of course a fridge, a microwave, an oven, a bunch of cupboards, stairs leading upstairs, and a few statues of warriors and pictures with some old-looking people.

I follow Katherine as she shows me to the bedroom I'd stay in. She closes the door behind me and I look around. Blue wallpaper, wooden floor, a queen sized bed with the same color bedsheets as the walls, a desk with nothing on it, a walk in closet, a dresser for clothes, a door that leads to my own bathroom, and a window overlooking the pool. I set my stuff down on the bed and unpack, setting my clothes in the dresser, bathroom essentials in the bathroom, and finally the picture from my wallet of my parents and Jeremy on the table near the bed that held the lamp and alarm clock.

I chuckle when my stomach growls. I go downstairs, noticing the note Katherine left.

_Be back in a bit. Had to run into town for some things._

_-K_

I sigh, looking into the fridge. I notice a bunch of bags with red liquid in them. I grab one and read the label. From Seattle Hospital, type A...wait...is this blood?! I toss it back in the fridge, loosing my appetite. Why would she need blood? I shake my head as my stomach growls no matter how much I couldn't get the blood bag out of my head. I settle for a bowl of cereal. Pouring milk into the bowl of Fruit Loops, I check the time and it was 7:05 pm. I decide to call Caroline to tell her I'll be alright.

"ELENA GILBERT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Caroline's voice yells and I pull it from my ear to prevent any damage.

"Hey Caroline, I'm good. How about you?" I say, moving to the couch after putting the milk and cereal box away.

"Where are you? Your parents are dead and you're gone! People are starting to wonder if you had something to do with it." Caroline says.

"When you say 'people', do you mean your mom?" I ask, taking a bite of the cereal.

"Yes. But please just answer the question." Caroline says.

"I...can't say entirely but this girl saved me and sort took me on a road trip but I'm fine, I swear." I say.

"Alright. Just come back soon, 'kay? Jeremy and Bonnie are worried about you but Matt and I the most." Caroline says.

"Alright...as soon as I get back, we'll have a movie night or something...maybe." I say and she squeals in excitement.

"See you until then!" Caroline says, hanging up before I could say anything.

I laugh slightly and place my phone on the table. I turn on the tv and surf the channels, passing by Twilight just as Katherine comes back. I look at her when she scoffs as she sees it.

"Pff...please...sparkling vampires? Vampires burn they don't sparkle, fairies sparkle." She says, setting down her grocery bags.

I roll my eyes before settling for Criminal Minds as she puts away the stuff she got. I finish the cereal in my bowl and get up to place it in the sink as Katherine closes the fridge. She sits on the couch as I wash the bowl, placing it in the dish rack. I then join her as she begins watching Underworld. I glance at her as she rolls her eyes when one of the vampires would bare their teeth and their eyes turn blue. I decide to ask once again.

"Katherine?"

"Hmm?" She says, paying attention to the movie.

"Can you answer my question?" I ask, facing her and crossing my legs.

"You mean how we look alike? It's a long story that involves revealing too much that you're not prepared to hear yet. Maybe another time." Katherine says, resting her head on her hand that lent against the arm of the couch.

"You're never going to tell me, are you?" I ask, sighing in defeat.

"Why is it you want to know so badly?" Katherine asks, looking at me.

"I just...think that it's weird we look alike. Some people might think we're the same person." I say.

Katherine chuckles and faces me, "Listen, there's someone who wants to meet you and he's going to be here in a few days-" Katherine say, her phone interrupting her.

She goes out to the back and I go to the door, listening to the conversation.

"What now Cyrus?" Katherine asks.

Silence and then, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A YEAR?!" Katherine yells.

Thinking she was coming back in, I run to the couch and continue to watch the movie. She comes back in with a irritated groan.

"Looks like we're staying here for a year." Katherine says.

"Why? I need to get home. My friends are worried sick about me!" I say.

"This man that needs to meet you has to postpone to a year because of some of his unfinished business in Europe." Katherine says, sitting back and sighing.

I ignore the movie, a million thoughts running through my head about staying here for a year. Like what the heck?! Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy are worried about me and she wants me to stay here a year? Who is this man anyways? Why is he making me spend a year with _her_? I look at her as she closes her eyes to what I'm guessing is that she's having the same thoughts as me.

I tell her I'm going to bed and she stays silent. I get up, grab my phone, walk up the stairs, go down the hall, into my room, and close the door before falling into the bed, bringing the covers over me. I let sleep take over after I place my phone on the bedside table.

A year...

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


End file.
